Kingdom Hearts: Barriers of the Heart
by SageofSky05
Summary: It's been two years since Sora has been to the world of Kingdom Hearts, but evil has reentered the world. Now it's up to him and the Almighty Rapier Wielder to work together and set things right. Please R&R!


****

Kingdom Hearts: Barriers of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Squaresoft characters. They all belong to their respective companies. If I'm sued, then……somebody didn't read this disclaimer. The only characters I own are Kazea Zephyr, her brother Kino, Gale Crosswind, and other characters that should be obvious to know that they're mine. 

A/N: Let me put this in the most simplest way…um…I HATE Kairi. I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!!! I don't think that Sora and Kairi even make a good couple. Riku and Kairi, now that's a match. You may think I'm weird but go right on ahead. In this fanfic, Sora and Kairi were a couple for two years. During those years, Kairi seemed to be getting….um….kind of dominating. Not to mention overbearing. Sora has gotten sick of it, but since it was he who confessed his love to her, the only one to blame is himself. He does love her, but how long will it last?

****

Ch.1: The Reawakening

__

"Are you cold? Are you frightened?'

"I am a little cold, but I'm not scared."

__

"That's good. The cold represents the new evil that has taken over this world."

"What? You….you mean…."

__

"Yes. They have come back to haunt this world again. The keyholes have been unlocked by a mysterious force and the barriers have been shattered."

"Barriers?….."

__

"Tell me, do you love her?"

"Who? Oh…well..yes..I guess.."

__

"So you are not sure?"

"I didn't say that. I meant…I…mean.."

__

"Your love is not genuine. You don't really love her."

"Now, wait a minute….."

__

"You just admire her. It's not love."

"…………………"

__

"Now tell me, do you love **her**?"

"**Her**?"

__

"Yes. Do you love **her**?"

"I don't even know who _her_ is?"

__

"You will. Believe me, you will."

"What? What are you….."

__

"You'll love** her**. You'll want** her**. You'll want **her** beside you always. She'll fight with you…you'll like that."

"I'm sorry, but…I.."

__

"She's like the wind. She's fast. She'll run away from you. Every time you come too close she'll always run away. You'll have to run like the wind to catch up to her. She…**is** the wind."

"Who is this _she_?"

__

"Only together can you triumph. You two will be different like night and day, but put aside your differences and fight! Sky and Wind **must **work together to defeat the darkness. Only, and **only **when your hearts are one with each other, then you shall be victorious."

"Sora? Sora?," a voice called.

Sora slowly opened his eyes to meet the blue oculars of Kairi. 

"Wha..What?," Sora said groggily. Kairi giggled.

"You were asleep for a long time now. I had to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve noon."

Sora quickly sat up on his bed. His eyes widened in shock.

"Twelve?!"

"Uh, yeah. The dream you were having must have been a good one, or else would've awakened sooner."

"Yeah, a good one," Sora grumbled. 

He scratched the back of his head. His dream really wasn't "a good one". It was more like "a strange one". Before he could get off of the bed, Kairi had her head on his chest and tracing Sora's abs with her finger.

"Was it about me?," Kairi asked in a dreamy, kind of sexy sort of tone.

"Uh, not really," the brunette answered staring at the girl with a confused look.

With that, Kairi took her head off Sora's chest and stared at him, blue eyes filled with pleading sparkles.

"Riku said that he wanted to duel you when you came out of your house. But of course, you wouldn't because you promised to take me to our secret place."

Sora scoffed at Kairi's last few words. Apparently, "their secret place" was now "everyone's secret place". Plus, when did he ever promise to take her there? Still, if he _did_ promise, which was very unlikely, he _had_ to take her. But, Sora wasn't the kind of person who would turn down a duel, especially from Riku (well, maybe Selphy, but that's a different story). So it was either the duel or to take Kairi to "their secret place". Duel. Secret place. Duel. Secret place.

"Kairi," Sora said finally after stopping her from doing very disturbing things to him to make him choose her choice. "I've decided to accept Riku's duel. I'll take you to "our secret place" right after I'm done, ok?"

Kairi scowled and got off of his bed. She stood there with her hands at her hips and her blue eyes flashing. Then, she suddenly began to sniff and whimper.

"But you said you'd take me there," she whined in a high-pitched voice.

Sora rolled his eyes at the whimpers and whines. Anybody, even Riku himself, who still loved Kairi like a bottle of eternal youth water, could tell that her intentional whimpers were fake.

"If you let me duel Riku, I'll take you to "our secret place" and…um……kiss you…"

Saying those words was like taking a dose of poison. The auburn-headed girl giggled.

"Alright."

She then skipped out of the house.

Sora pulled on his black drawstring jacket while stepping onto the beach. Riku was leaning up against a palm tree with his arms folded.

"You're late," he said in a low tone of voice.

"Sorry, I slept in," the younger boy confirmed.

"Excuses, excuses," Riku sighed in a sing-song tone. "Let's just duel."

Riku swung his sword but Sora managed to dodge. He counter-attacked with a two-hit combo and knocked Riku to the ground. Riku chuckled.

"You're getting better, no?"

Sora smiled. It was good to fight Riku again just for fun. The last few times it was to the death. It had been two years since Sora found Riku and King Mickey again in the world of Kingdom Hearts. Now that Sora was sixteen, he felt that he wasn't that weak little naïve fourteen-year-old boy anymore. He was mature and becoming an adult very quickly. He was a bit taller, looked a tad bit more masculine, and his high-pitched, not-gone-through-puberty-yet voice had deepened…..a little. His mother even said to him that it was time to get a girlfriend (which he unfortunately had already). 

After fifteen minutes of dueling, with Sora as the victor, both boys collapsed on the beach.

"Call it quits, for now?," Riku asked, huffing and puffing between words.

"Yeah, for now," Sora replied, also breathing hard.

Suddenly, something grabbed his ankle and started to drag him away.

"You said "right after the duel", so now you can take me," Kairi said gruffly.

"Hey, isn't it the other way around right now?!," the brunette asked as he was dragged along the beach.

Sora looked at Riku with big eyes.

"Help me!," he mouthed.

Riku snickered.

"You should have left her to me. She could be mine now, but no, you had to have her. You must regret it."

"Oh yes. I regret it _ever_ so much!"

"And this is the one that Selphy and I did. And…oh! The one I drew when I first came to Destiny Island. And…"

Kairi went on and on about the cave drawings in "their secret place". Sora stared at the place where the door to Kingdom Hearts was two years ago.

"Oh..and…..the door," Kairi said softly.

He nodded. He was thinking, that if the Heartless were taking over that realm again, wouldn't the door be there? Wouldn't he have the legendary Keyblade right now? Wouldn't he be fighting beside _her_ by now? Sora thought that his dream was probably a relapse of the one he had two years ago, but a completely different version.

"Two years…..two, long years…," Kairi continued.

The boy nodded again.

"Donald…..Goofy…," he sighed.

"Well, anyway…..Ah..here's our drawing!"

The boy thought it surprising for a girl of Kairi's nature to change the topic so easily. But then again, it _was_ Kairi.

"It's the drawing of me and you sharing a paopu fruit," the sixteen-year-old girl explained.

Sora gave a disgusted smile.

"Hey, Sora. Let's share a paopu fruit right now!"

"I'm…going…….to reconsider that."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"I think not."

"C'mon, please?"

"I think that the world will be safer if we didn't."

"But the picture has sharing it."

Sora looked around the cave.

"Hey, Kairi. Do you have anything that can erase a cave drawing?"

"Why….uh….no.."

"Oh my God! Look! It's a rare tucan!!!"

"Where?"

As Kairi turned around stupidly looking for the imaginary tucan, Sora found a sharp rock and began to chisel an "X" on the side of the paopu fruit drawing with his face on it and on the part where Kairi was giving him a piece.

"I don't see….."

Kairi turned around and saw Sora looking innocently at her.

"Sorry. Must have been my imagination."

The short-haired girl shrugged and just happened to look at the drawing. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Wha…wha….what…Who did this?!!?"

"Uh…Wakka?"

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him…"

__

"Keyblade master….."

"Wha…?" 

Sora looked around.

__

"Keyblade master…."

" I'm here.."

__

"Keyblade master…Kingdom Hearts needs your salvation once again."

"My dream. So..it's true."

__

"Keyblade master…..reawaken and fight beside the Almighty Rapier Wielder and save this realm…..AWAKEN ONCE MORE!!!!"

A great blinding beam of light was engulfing the entire area. Kairi shielded her eyes.

"SORA!!!," she yelled.

The light engulfed her.

"KAIRI!," Riku shouted as he entered the cave. He was engulfed by the force as well.

"Kairi!! Riku!!," Sora called as he saw his friends disappear. 

There, before him, was the legendary Keyblade. The weapon which he had been using while on his entire journey through Kingdom Hearts. Knowing what he had to do, he grasped the hilt of the keyblade with confidence. With that, he himself was enveloped by the light.

Okay, so this chapter is kinda slow, but it'll get better I promise. Now, the part where Kairi was in Sora's room at the time of his awakening is not to be taken literally. She came in his room and woke him up. Many thought that something was going on. Well, nothing of the sort will happen…..yet. Sora thinks that he's mature just because he's sixteen, but actions determine your age. You have to act your age to actually say that you've matured. Also, if you're Kairi fans, please forgive me. I know I made her a bit naïve and a total dominatrix, but hey, like I said….I DON'T LIKE HER!!! Please review! ^_^ 

__ __


End file.
